


A Little Bit of Faith?

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [36]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Short Affair Dec 21 in Section 7 of Live Journal<br/>Prompt words: Mistletoe and Faith<br/>Prompt Colour: Gold</p><p>Illya relives why he lost his faith--or has</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Faith?

Absentmindedly twirling the gold band on his finger as he watched the people around him, Illya can see the faith they believed it shown on their face. He remembered seeing that look on his mother and grandmother the last time they were in church. It wasn’t long afterwards that both were dead and he was alone. Their faith hadn’t saved them.

Napoleon and Aunt Amy had invited him to dinner and then asked if he would like to join them at Midnight Mass. He was going to say no, but something about his partner silently begging eyes had him agreeing for his aunt’s sake.

Illya knew that Napoleon’s aunt had not been well lately, and she was waiting for results of the tests that were taken. His joining them would mean so much to them both as they had always made him feel part of their family.

As they were leaving for the church, he had stopped to put on his coat when Aunt Amy’s neighbor had kissed him on his cheek. A moment later, Aunt Amy followed her lead kissing his other cheek. He stood in shock that women, who were as old as his grandmother had been, actually had kissed him for no known reason.

The confused look on the Russian’s face had sent Napoleon into a fit of giggles at his bewilderment. He pointed above Illya’s head to reveal a branch of mistletoe hanging above where he was standing.

“Really partner you need to be more aware of your surroundings. It traditional to give a kiss to whoever is standing under the mistletoe.”

Napoleon stalked toward him, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Do not even think about it,” Illya warned. “Or you will see just how aware I am if you try it.”

“Boys behave,” Aunt Amy called out. “We need to get going or we will not be able to find suitable seats.”

“Yes Aunt Amy.” They both said immediately acting like children caught being naughty.

Sitting through the mass for Illya was bittersweet. He remembered days where his family had been together and how they had believed in faith. Then his father, mother, and other members of his family left him. His grandmother kept her faith until the day a German bullet had caused her to leave him also. That was the day he left his faith behind. What was it Longfellow said, “There’s no peace on earth, for hate is strong and mocks the song of peace on earth.” That is how he had lived since that day, not believing in the peace of faith.

Looking down at his father’s gold ring that was given to him as his father went off to war with a promise to Illya that he would always be within him when he needed him, Illya was reminded of the love that had been shared when he had received it. If only…..what would he ask for if only there truly was a God.

Small tears appeared in his eyes as he looked at the wonderful woman sitting next to him who loved him as a son. She was so worried about the tests yet she knelt there professing her faith in a God he didn’t believe exist. Yet he made his silent wish just in case.

When after mass as the three returned apartment, the phone was ringing.

Amy answered, listened to whoever was talking, and thank them with a Merry Christmas before hanging up.

“Auntie, who called this late at night?” Napoleon asked.

“It was the doctor. He knew I was so worried about the tests and wanted me to know so I could enjoy Christmas that they showed some imbalance but not cancer.” She answered sitting down with a smile.

“Thank God,” Napoleon said hugging her.

Illya looked up toward the sky. He was willing to believe this one time that maybe, just maybe there is a God who listens to prayers of those who speak to him. Perhaps there was more in the world than hatred—after all wasn’t that what UNCLE stood for.

 


End file.
